pianofortefandomcom_de-20200215-history
András Schiff - 2016 - Ludwig van Beethoven. The Piano Sonatas
11CD-Box on ECM New Series, cat.-no. 2000, released on 24.11.2016 thumb|center|400px|ECM 2000, VÖ: 24.11.2016 =Info= Andras Schiff: “The Beethoven sonatas can be logically divided into three distinct groups: early, middle and late. To me, playing them in chronological order is most convincing and deeply satisfying. Among the thirty-two there is not one weak link. And this way the listener is able to follow the process of evolution, step by step. It is a learning experience; we are fellow travellers on a fantastic voyage.” This specially-priced 11 CD edition contains the complete piano sonatas by Ludwig van Beethoven, recorded live in concert at the Tonhalle in Zürich. It also includes the encores from these concerts with works by Schubert, Mozart, Haydn, Beethoven and Bach, as well as an extensive booklet, which re-collects all original conversations around the sonatas, and adds an insightful new text by András Schiff reflecting upon the “Encores after Beethoven”. (Quelle: ECM Records URL: https://www.ecmrecords.com/catalogue/1475760982, 9.12.2016 =Tracks= CD 1 Ludwig van Beethoven. Sonata No. 1 in F Minor, op. 2/1 1. Allegro 05:41 2. Adagio 04:21 3. Menuetto. Allegretto 03:12 4. Prestissimo 07:49 Ludwig van Beethoven. Sonata No. 2 in A Major op. 2/2 5. Allegro vivace 11:19 6. Largo appassionato 06:48 7. Scherzo. Allegretto 03:29 8. Rondo. Grazioso 06:51 Ludwig van Beethoven. Sonata No. 3 in C Major, op. 2/3 9. Allegro con brio 11:08 10. Adagio 07:21 11. Scherzo. Allegro 03:19 12. Allegro assai 05:59 CD 2 Ludwig van Beethoven. Sonanta No. 4 in E-flat Major, op. 7 1. Allegro molto e con brio 09:09 2. Largo, con gran espressione 08:56 3. Allegro 05:12 4. Rondo. Poco allegretto e grazioso 07:30 CD 3 LUDWIG VAN BEETHOVEN - SONATA NO. 5 C MINOR OP 10/1 1. Allegro molto e con brio 05:52 2. Adagio molto 07:55 3. Finale. Prestissimo 04:13 LUDWIG VAN BEETHOVEN - SONATA NO. 6 F MAJOR, OP. 10/2 4. Allegro 08:58 5. Allegretto 03:54 6. Presto 03:59 LUDWIG VAN BEETHOVEN - SONATA NO. 7 D MAJOR, OP. 10/3 7. Presto 06:48 8. Largo e mesto 08:12 9. Menuetto. Allegretto 02:50 10. Rondo. Allegro 03:57 LUDWIG VAN BEETHOVEN - SONATA NO. 8 C MINOR, OP. 13 11. Grave. Allegro molto e con brio 10:16 12. Adagio Cantabile 05:14 13. Rondo. Allegro 04:25 CD 4 LUDWIG VAN BEETHOVEN - SONATA NO. 19 G MINOR, OP. 49/1 1. Andante 04:30 2. Rondo. Allegro 03:50 LUDWIG VAN BEETHOVEN - SONATA NO. 20 G MAJOR, OP. 49/2 3. Allegro, ma non troppo 05:05 4. Tempo di Menuetto 03:34 LUDWIG VAN BEETHOVEN - SONATA NO. 9 E MAJOR, OP. 14/1 5. Allegro 07:30 6. Allegretto 03:50 7. Rondo. Allegro comodo 03:20 LUDWIG VAN BEETHOVEN - SONATA NO. 10 G MAJOR, OP. 14/2 8. Allegro 07:42 9. Andante 05:11 10. Scherzo. Allegro assai 03:54 LUDWIG VAN BEETHOVEN - SONATA NO. 11 B FLAT MAJOR, OP. 22 11. Allegro con brio 08:11 12. Adagio con molta espressione 07:36 13. Minuetto 03:09 14. Ronde. Allegretto 06:35 CD 5 LUDWIG VAN BEETHOVEN - SONATA NO. 12 A-FLAT MAJOR, OP. 26 1. Andante con Variazioni 07:41 2. Scherzo. Allegro molto 02:42 3. Marcia funebre sulla morte d'un Eroe 05:05 4. Allegro 03:15 LUDWIG VAN BEETHOVEN - SONATA NO. 13 E-FLAT MAJOR, OP. 27/1 5. Andante - Allegro - Tempo I 05:19 6. Allegro molto e vivace 02:03 7. Adagio con espressione 02:36 8. Allegro vivace 05:53 LUDWIG VAN BEETHOVEN - SONATA NO. 14 C-SHARP MINOR, OP. 27/2 9. Adagio sostenuto 04:28 10. Allegretto 02:25 11. Presto agitato 07:28 LUDWIG VAN BEETHOVEN - SONATA NO. 15 D MAJOR, OP. 28 12. Allegro 10:29 13. Andante 06:58 14. Scherzo. Allegro ma non troppo 02:13 15. Rondo. Allegro ma non troppo 05:45 CD 6 LUDWIG VAN BEETHOVEN - SONATA NO. 16 IN G MAJOR, OP. 31/1 1. Allegro vivace 07:09 2. Adagio grazioso 10:35 3. Rondo. Allegretto 07:08 LUDWIG VAN BEETHOVEN - SONATA NO. 17 IN D MINOR, OP. 31/2 'THE TEMPEST' 4. Largo - Allegro 08:47 5. Adagio 08:14 6. Allegretto 07:37 LUDWIG VAN BEETHOVEN - SONATA NO. 18 IN E-FLAT MAJOR, OP. 31/3 'THE HUNT' 7. Allegro 08:35 8. Scherzo. Allegretto vivace 04:56 9. Menuetto. Moderato e grazioso 04:10 10. Presto con fuoco 04:25 CD 7 LUDWIG VAN BEETHOVEN - SONATA NO. 21 IN C MAJOR, OP. 53 'WALDSTEIN' 1. Allegro con brio 10:48 2. Introduzione. Adagio molto 04:20 3. Rondo. Allegretto moderato 10:22 4.ANDANTE FAVORI F MAJOR WOO 57 - ANDANTE GRAZIOSO CON MOTO (Ludwig van Beethoven) 08:22 CD 8 LUDWIG VAN BEETHOVEN - SONATA NO. 22 F MAJOR, OP. 54 1. In Tempo d'un Menuetto 05:48 2. Allegretto 07:07 LUDWIG VAN BEETHOVEN - SONATA NO. 23 F MINOR, OP. 57 “APPASSIONATA” 3. Allegro assai 10:28 4. Andante con moto 06:38 5. Allegro ma non troppo 08:51 LUDWIG VAN BEETHOVEN - SONATA NO. 24 F-SHARP MAJOR, OP. 78 “À THÉRÈSE” 6. Adagio cantabile - Allegro ma non troppo 07:35 7. Allegro vivace 03:08 LUDWIG VAN BEETHOVEN - SONATA NO. 25 G MAJOR, OP. 79 8. Presto alla tedesca 04:57 9. Andante 02:49 10. Vivace 02:03 LUDWIG VAN BEETHOVEN - SONATA NO. 26 E-FLAT MAJOR, OP. 81A “LES ADIEUX” 11. Das Lebewohl. Adagio - Allegro 07:19 12. Abwesenheit. Andante espressivo 03:24 13. Das Wiedersehen. Vivacissimamente 06:08 CD 9 LUDWIG VAN BEETHOVEN - SONATA NO. 27 E MINOR, OP. 90 1. Mit Lebhaftigkeit und durchaus mit Empfindung und Ausdruck 05:30 2. Nicht zu geschwind und sehr singbar vorgetragen 07:59 LUDWIG VAN BEETHOVEN - SONATA NO. 28 A MAJOR, OP. 101 3. Etwas lebhaft und mit der innigsten Empfindung. Allegretto, ma non troppo 03:53 4. Lebhaft, Marschmäßig. Vivace alla Marcia 06:34 5. Langsam und sehnsuchtvoll. Adagio, ma non troppo, con affetto 02:32 6. Geschwinde, doch nicht zu sehr, und mit Entschlossenheit. Allegro 07:43 LUDWIG VAN BEETHOVEN - SONATA NO. 29 B-FLAT MAJOR, OP. 106 'HAMMERKLAVIER' 7. Allegro 11:06 8. Scherzo. Assai vivace 02:41 9. Adagio sostenuto 15:29 10. Largo - Allegro risoluto 12:50 CD 10 Ludwig van Beethoven. Sonata No. 30 E Major, op. 109 1. Vivace, ma non troppo - Adagio esspressivo 03:40 2. Prestissimo 02:29 3. Gesangvoll, mit innigster Empfindung. Andante molto cantabile ed espressivo 12:36 Ludwig van Beethoven - Sonata No. 31 A-flat Major, op. 110 4. Moderato cantabile molto espressivo 06:54 5. Allegro molto 02:17 6. Adagio ma non troppo - Fuga. Allegro ma non troppo 09:47 Ludwig van Beethoven. Sonata No. 32 C Minor, op. 111 7. Maestoso - Allegro con brio ed appassionato 08:42 8. Arietta. Adagio molto semplice e cantabile 18:03 CD 11 FRANZ SCHUBERT - THREE PIANO PIECES, D. 946 1. No. 1 e-flat minor. Allegro assai 07:26 2.ALLEGRETTO C MINOR D 915 (Franz Schubert) 04:59 3.EINE KLEINE GIGUE IN G MAJOR KV 574 (Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart) 01:42 JOSEPH HAYDN - SONATA IN G MINOR, HOB. XVI:44 4. Moderato 09:33 5. Allegretto 04:04 6.HUNGARIAN MELODY IN B MINOR D 817 (Franz Schubert) 03:59 LUDWIG VAN BEETHOVEN - ANDANTE FAVORI F MAJOR WOO 57. 7. Andante grazioso con moto 08:41 JOHANN SEBASTIAN BACH - PARTITA NO. 1 IN B-FLAT MAJOR, BWV 825 8. Menuet I & II 02:32 9. Gigue 02:33 JOHANN SEBASTIAN BACH - PRELUDE AND FUGUE B-FLAT MINOR, BWV 867 Play10. Prelude 02:30 11. Fugue 03:27 =Referenzen= Kategorie:András Schiff Kategorie:ECM (Label)